


Let me take care of you

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae have had a doctor-patient relationship for half a year. Minseok wants their relationship to get more serious, which is easier said than done. He still gives a try during a certain appointment.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Let me take care of you

*Knock knock*

”Please come in!” Minseok said. He was having his last appointment today. The handsome man walking into his room was Jongdae, they had been in a doctor-patient relationship for half a year now. Jongdae was suffering from migraine, which needed medical help more than usual. Besides being his patient, Jongdae was also Minseok’s long-time crush. He was so so so good-looking, but Minseok had been nervous to ask him for a date. But today he had made a promise to do so. If he failed, he had to pay all the drinks next time when he goes drinking with his friends.

“How has the new medicine made you feel?” Minseok asked, checking at the same time his papers.

“It’s been fine thank you. Out of all the other ones, I feel like this has worked the best. I don’t feel as much pain as usual and I can cope with the migraine better.” Jongdae said.

“That is great to hear. I was afraid how this one will work, but I guess it is the one.” Minseok answered, feeling relieved.

“It is all thanks to you for being such a great doctor for me!” Jongdae said and smirked a little. It made Minseok’s heart flutter. Jongdae was the type to compliment about literally everything, so he had gotten used to it. But still it made Minseok feel like he was in heaven. And the words like “for me” were making him even more blushed, even though he tried not to.

“Well thank you thank you. You are not that bad of a patient either.” Minseok said trying to flirt a little, but suddenly felt it was weird to say so. He became embarrassed and started to overreact: “Ugh forget what I said! That sounded weird don’t you think?”

“No not at all! Don’t worry I see what you mean.” Jongdae giggled a little and smiled.

While writing notes down from this appointment, Minseok couldn’t stop thinking about that. That smile. That smile Jongdae had was a treasure for him. He wanted to kiss those beautiful lips and keep this lovely man safely in his hands. But the appointment was soon ending, he had just a little time to propose about a date, but he couldn’t do it. He was too nervous to even say a word “date”. He decided to give up.

“I think that is all for now on. I hope all the best till the next time-” Minseok continued. “A-and hope to see you again soon.” He ended, sounding very shy. Jongdae smiled after hearing that.

“Thank you. And so do I.” Jongdae said while taking his jacket. Dammit Minseok. You missed your change once again. This had to be 6th time already, he thought himself. What was so hard in asking that simple question. He was sure his friends would say something like that. He felt a bit sad that next time Jongdae would come was in 2 months. Jongdae was about to go and open the door, but turned around, like he had still something to say.

“Oh, now that I am here, would it be possible to take my pulse?” Jongdae proposed. Minseok was a bit surprised by a sudden propose, but since Jongdae was his last patient, he didn’t mind really. And since it was Jongdae, who wouldn’t mind his company?

“Of course, you were the last so I have time to take it if you want to.” Minseok said. Jongdae sat again and proposed another thing: “Could we do it with stethoscope?”

“Oh, if you want to do it that way sure we can.” It felt a bit old fashioned in Minseok’s opinion, but if Jongdae wanted it was fine for him. He took the stethoscope out of the closet, and while getting back to Jongdae, he had taken his shirt off. Minseok saw Jongdae’s abs for the 1st time. He tried to maintain his cool, but it was hard because of how good looking he was. Dammit Jongdae, Minseok thought. 

While placing stethoscope in the place where the heart was, Minseok noticed the pulse Jongdae had was very fast, not what it usually is after just sitting and walking a little. And to think that he thought his pulse was bigger.

“Your pulse is very fast I see.” Minseok said, feeling nervous.

“It beats only for you Minseok.” Jongdae said and kissed Minseok on his lips. 

Minseok was shocked. His crush, Jongdae was kissing him during the appointment. Was this a dream? But on the other hand, he didn’t even care at this point. Instead, he kissed Jongdae back, much deeper. They started to use tongues as well, while Minseok was taking off his jacket. He threw all the papers that were on the table and placed Jongdae to lay. Minseok suddenly stopped. Was this really okay? No, it was okay. He wanted this so badly. He wanted Jongdae so badly and right fucking now.

“I’m sorry in advance, but I can’t control myself anymore. I want you so badly.” Minseok said while looking at Jongdae deep in his eyes.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this so please go on.” Jongdae answered while kissing Minseok’s cheek. Minseok then started to give kisses and hickeys all over Jongdae’s neck, abs and stomach, he also massaged with his already hard boner Jongdae which made him moan so hard. Even though he loved the sounds he made, Minseok was afraid someone will hear them.

“I love the sounds you make, but could you try to be more quiet, handsome? This is a hospital after all.” Minseok asked while giving a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead.

“Ah..I try my best. Sorry…” Jongdae apologised and blushed a little.

“No don’t be. I really mean what I said. I love them” Minseok said while taking Jongdae’s pants and boxers off, just throwing them somewhere. The boner was so damn big, but he loved the sight. When he was taking Jongdae’s cock in his hands, Jongdae stopped him.

“I’d love to feel your pretty hands on my cock, but I want you already. I’ll be fine without prep, just come to me please.” Jongdae said. Minseok was a bit unsure, he didn’t want to hurt him. But Jongdae’s voice was something that made him feel safe and relieved, that everything is okay. He trusted him. And today was not anything different.

“Okay, if you say so. But please say if it is too much, I’ll stop right away.” Minseok said and took his pants and boxers off, taking also a condom out of his pocket. His boner was full of precum, and he was also dying to feel Jongdae.

“I’m there soon.” Minseok said and pushed inside. Jongdae knew it would hurt, but he wasn’t expecting this much of pain. Minseok started to get a faster rhythm. He fucked him fast, but in a loving way, kissing Jongdae all over him at the same time. Moans could be heard, but Jongdae kept them quiet very well.

“Ah…Minseok I am close!” Jongdae whined.  
“Me too Jongdae...” Minseok said while starting to massage Jongdae’s boner with his hands. The feeling was great. 

“Aah Jongdae…I’m cumming” Minseok said and he didn’t last long when he came.

“Minseok!” Jongdae moaned while cumming as well on Minseok’s abs. They just rested after a while beside each other. Suddenly Minseok heard crying sounds. Jongdae had tears in his eyes. Minseok got confused and scared. Had he fucked him too hard?

“Jongdae! Are you okay? I-I’m sorry if I was too hard on you. Oh gosh what have I done-“ Minseok said but then Jongdae kissed him on his lips.

“Minseok it’s okay. I’m okay even though I might look I’m hurt. I’m not. That felt so good even though without prep it hurt at first. The reason I am crying is because of my orgasm. I tend to cry while having an orgasm. I promise you I am fine. Better than ever.” Jongdae said and giving his best smile. It made Minseok relieved.

“Thank god nothing worse. Good to hear you enjoyed. So did I.” Minseok said and kissed Jongdae. He suddenly got a confident boost and did what he had kept inside him for so long.

“I have had a crush on you for so long Jongdae. Please…please go on a date with me!” Minseok shouted a little. He was full of emotions.

“I-I have felt the same! That is why I said about taking my pulse, I wanted to improvise a little and…Now we know what happened after that. Of course I will go on a date with you!” Jongdae said and hugged Minseok. Minseok felt the happiest man in the whole world. His crush was going on a date with him.


End file.
